whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Garinol
Garinol was the abbot of Petrin Hill Monastery (also called Strahov Abbey), in Prague during the Dark Ages. Biography Garinol was born sometime in the late 11th century. Before he converted to Christianity, Garinol was raised as a follower of the cult of Mithras in mortal life. After watching his family die of plague as a child, his fascination with morbity began. Like most orphaned children, he was deposited in the care of the Church. Garinol converted to Christianity and became a monk. His fascination with death did not cease, however, as he would kill small animals and attempt to raise them from the dead. Though his peers had no idea in regards to his hobby, his actions did not go unnoticed. Brother Jervais, a Cappadocian, Embraced the 22-year-old Garinol and welcomed him into the ossuary under the abbey. In time, Garinol was made abbot. Then he became the advisor and ally of the Ventrue Prince of Prague, Rudolf Brandl, although his allegiance remained first to his Clan. The abbot Garinol had great influence over the church affairs of Prague and was respected among mortal church leaders as a learned scholar and holy leader. Even if they did leave his company feeling a little fatigued. A run in with the Golem of Prague in the Jewish Quarter sparked an obsession with Kabbalistic magic and uncovering the secrets of golemcraft in order to enhance his Clan's knowledge of animating the lifeless. To this end, he developed a relationship with Josef Zvi (the lord of the Jewish Quarter, who later replaced the Ventrue as Prince of Prague). More horrifically, he began kidnapping innocent mortals clandestinely to experiment with his new theories. All the while, Garinol's treacherous childe Mercurio plotted against him, afflicting the monastery with Grave Rot to forestall his progress in studying the Golem, and stealing a fragment of the Book of Nod from Ecaterina the Wise in order to set her and the Prometheans against him. After Christof Romuald and Wilhem Streicher killed Mercurio and destroyed the Golem, the penitent Garinol discharged his other childe Serena into the service of Christof's coterie as partial repayment for the boon of stopping Mercurio and stealing Ecaterina's Nod fragment. Ultimately, Garinol was forced to flee the Old World and set out for the New World in a bid to escape Final Death or Diablerie by his clan-cousins, the Giovanni. His ship never arrived, however, and Garinol was lost to torpor at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, while the fish of the deep waters consumed his flesh. Character Sheet Garinol Cappadocius, Abbot of Petrin Hill Monastery Sire: Brother Jervais Nature: Monster Demeanor: Penitent Generation: 9th Embrace: 1099 Apparent Age: 22 Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Etiquette 4, Herbalism 3, Melee 1, Performance (Acting, Music) 2, Stealth 3 Knowledges: Academics 3, Hearth Wisdom 1, Investigation 3, Linguistics 2 (Hebrew, Latin), Medicine 2, Occult 3, Science (Biology) 4, Theology 2 Disciplines: Auspex 4, Fortitude 2, Mortis 3 Mortis Paths: Grave’s Decay 3 Backgrounds: Contacts 1, Herd 2, Influence 3, Retainers 2 Virtues: Conscience 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 Morality: Road of Heaven 5 Willpower: 7 Gallery File:Garinol - Vampire The Masquuerade - Redemption.png|Garinol in Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption References * * Category:Cappadocian Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters